His Family
by Luna Addictus
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please R&R. HL fic, HPaTDHcentric.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor LL… 33

* * *

**His Family

* * *

**

"Luna! Don't do it!" shouted Hermione as Ron kept her from following the young witch.

"Calm down, 'Moine!" Ron tried to talk while sporting a bloody nose; Luna was before the Deathly Hallow with its silk fabric billowing graciously in the nonexistent breeze.

Neville was taking care of the knocked-out Ginny, but he saw it too, and he was worried.

The members of the Order had been able to put a stop to the Death Eaters' plans, and was able to save Draco's skin right before he was about to be killed too. But unfortunately, they weren't able to keep Harry from confronting Voldemort… and they weren't able to keep Harry from "dying" either.

The injuries they had were not in vain, they knew it. But… the feeling that a friend has left them had a bitter aftertaste.

The unconscious Ginny was sent flying earlier by Voldemort himself. She had told him that she knew everything about him and that she'd tell Harry about it; the old geezer only laughed at her statement. It was a miracle that he did not use Avada Kedavra on her, though. Neville had cuts, bruise and a right black eye; he's been able to stay alive and kicking as he was able to hit more than Ginny had.

Ron, even though separated from Hermione, was able to make it through too, but had to use all of what he'd remember from Hogwarts. His scarred body showed the evidence that he too, fought to death. After he was battered and almost dead, Hermione showed up, equally exhausted as he is. She was the one who treated him. Her hair was even much messier than it usually was; her face had blood trickling from it.

It was no wonder that she'd found him, they were under a spell from the moment they entered the cave. They were basically in one big room, and Voldemort was already facing Harry when their senses returned.

Luna was lying unconscious behind Harry. It seemed like they were together earlier, or maybe Harry saw Voldemort hex her or something.

Everything happened so fast.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Luna was stirring.

Voldemort blabbered on.

Harry clenched and unclenched his angry fists.

Ron shouted.

Hermione gasped.

Neville almost dropped Ginny.

Luna began to wake up.

Voldemort and Harry pointed their wands to each other.

Ron shouted louder.

Hermione began to cry.

Neville tried to wake Ginny.

Luna's eyes were finally open.

Voldemort and Harry cried out in the top of their lungs.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Ron stood up, and fell.

Hermione caught him and grabbed his shirt.

Neville's eyes shot wide open.

Ginny's still unconscious.

Luna woke.

Voldemort's wand flew.

Harry's wand flew.

Ron gasped.

Hermione cried some more.

Neville held Ginny tighter.

Luna gasped.

Voldemort's snake-eyes widened.

Harry grabbed Voldemort and started to run.

Ron pointed the Deathly Hallow.

Hermione ran.

Neville carried Ginny.

Luna stood.

Voldemort and Harry fell to the Veil.

Ron, Hermione and Neville ran towards where the Veil was.

Luna's knees gave way to her weight…

They were going… going… gone. They crossed the Veil. They were…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I'm going to go and get Harry." Said Luna, with her voice sharp as she wanted it to be.

Hermione cried out, "What are you thinking?! Do you… do you…" Ron patted her back, he wanted to say its OK… but somehow he couldn't.

Neville was shaking, his unsteady hands supported Ginny. What would Ginny do if she woke up?

The angry brown-headed girl pushed Ron away and stomped her way to Luna, who was still standing there. And she…

SLAP!

Luna's left cheek was red from the assault on her; she turned the other side of her face. Even under her calculating atmosphere, Hermione looked offended at the young Ravenclaw; she was impossible personified.

"What's wrong with you!" shouted Hermione, her eyes red, "Our friend… he's no longer here… and you're going to waste that life! Are you stupid!"

Luna glared at her, "He's not dead. I can hear his voice from the Veil. He's just waiting for me."

Hermione tried to keep her from going, and even asked Ron to convince the young blonde. But somehow, something told Ron that it's useless saying "you can't" to Luna.

"I'll be back… with Harry." She said rather strongly.

Ron gulped.

"You." He muttered, Luna looked back, "Should come back alive. We'll wait here on the other side."

After two years of knowing each other, Luna finally smiled to Ron.

"Of course we will."

Hermione frowned; she did not like this at all. What if they won't come back? What if they're really going to be dead?

Placing her wand behind her left ear, she passed through the Veil just like it was just some kind of window. Neville stared at it, so did the other two. They'd expect her to go through it and show up on the other side.

But she didn't.

Remus ran to them asking why Luna went to the Hallow, and asked them to be strong, and that they'd have to leave as soon as possible. But the remaining three (because Ginny's still unconscious) shook their heads, though Hermione did rather doubtingly. They were really going to wait.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The other side wasn't bad at all. Everyone, and everything was pretty much nice, not to mention the aroma of pudding that was rather enticing. There were lots and lots of happy people around, whispering, giggling, but they did not matter.

There was someone she had to look for. At the moment she saw that person's hair, she knew it was that person she was looking for. Someone she had to talk to…

A certain black-haired boy laughed rather loudly amongst the people around him. He was surrounded with people, as Luna supposed his family. She walked nearer to them, only to know that Harry seemed to be happy with these people with him. A middle-aged woman saw her; she smiled at her, emerald-eyes very warm.

Harry looked back to who it was his mother was smiling to.

"Luna?" a rather happy tone of voice came out from Harry, "You're here too? Have you seen your mother once again?"

The blonde witch had expected him to be frantic, and anxious, but never had she seen Harry as happy as he was right now. What should she do?

"Hey, Luna, these people are my family." Said Harry pointing to the people around him, "That's mum, dad… and gramps, could you believe it? Hahaha, and that's Sirius, my godfather…"

"Harry. We have to go." Said Luna, "The others are waiting for us."

"Go? Luna, are you crazy? I'm here, with my parents, with my family… why should I leave?"

The Potter couple and Sirius stayed and looked over at the two, while the other Potters left, seeing that it was rather important… and it was about the other side.

"Harry. You don't belong here." She said in a matter of fact way.

Harry clenched his fists even though he did not feel anything, "I belong here! MY FAMILY'S HERE! THE PEOPLE I WANT TO BE WITH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LUNA?!"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong with me-"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T FOUND YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULDN'T!"

"You're taking it all wrong."

"NO, I-"

Luna embraced Harry.

"WH-what are you doing?!" Harry asked.

Luna asked, "Do you feel anything?"

Harry looked at her, puzzled as ever.

"You can't feel anything in this place unless you're dead. This is the Deathly Hallow. The real Deathly Hallow…" a sing-song voice said, and Harry was sure it wasn't Luna.

A young looking witch that bore a striking resemblance to the girl who had finally let go of him. She bowed her head a bit when she saw Lily and James.

"I do believe you are quite aware of that too, Lily." She said, serene and calm as ever.

Lily nodded, and she felt James's hand on her shoulders, "Harry, your friend is right. You don't belong here."

"But mum!" exclaimed Harry, "I want to be here. I want to be with my family!"

"But your family isn't here." Said James, "Your family now is on the other side of this world. And they're waiting for you."

"But… dad… mum… Sirius…" murmured Harry, "I want… I want to be here…"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't want to see my godson die at an early age… heck, I want to see you have your own family. I bet Lily and James feel the same."

"Harry, I'm so happy we saw you… but you do not belong in this place… but…"

"We'll wait until the right time comes." The three said, as they embraced Harry.

It was odd, because he could not cry, or feel happy. But… he knew he'd cry if this continued. He finally nodded and they let go. The woman from before smiled.

Harry took Luna's hand and held it, "So… what are we supposed to do now?"

"Mum…" said Luna, turning her head to the older woman.

A bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and it went closer and closer to the two. They felt like being sucked into… well, somewhere.

"Be careful!" waved the blonde woman, as if it was just a vacation trip.

Harry looked back and saw his mother cry on his father's chest while Sirius grinned rather awfully. He saw the blonde woman wave at them.

"Your mum?" he asked.

Luna nodded, "She's a very intelligent witch, actually."

"Yeah…" he tightened his hold on Luna's hand, "Thanks."

Luna smiled, "It's all right. Just don't do it again."

Somewhere in his heart, he felt that some things just weren't going to be the same as it was before. He glanced at the girl beside him and was thankful that he met here two years ago.

For the first time in his life, he was saved by someone that's not Dumbledore.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ron, Hermione and Neville sat before the Veil; the Order had taken Ginny to St. Mungo's because she was still unconscious.

Neville sighed, followed by Ron's yawn and Hermione's humming.

It has been seven hours and yet, they haven't come back.

"Ron…" murmured Hermione, as she held her knees close to her, "What if…"

Ron shook his head, "Don't say things like that… they'll come back."

"Harry… he won't die." Said Neville, "More of he can't."

"Huh?"

Neville stared at them, "He's got family waiting here."

"Yeah… you're right."

They sighed again.

"Sighing seemed to be an epidemic here." Said a rather familiar voice, they looked up. A messy mop of jet-black hair appeared.

"The Humming Gummbinger has infected with Sighing Sickness, I guess." A blonde witch said in rather sing-song voice, their hands still entwined with each other's.

With sheer happiness and relief, the three rushed to the other two and glomped them.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

For seven years of Harry's life… he did not know that he had what he's been looking for…

A family.

* * *

A/N: I suck at these kind of fics, but who cares… please read and review!! 33 


End file.
